The present invention relates to motorcycles. More particularly, the invention relates to motor vehicles of the bicycle type in which the frame structure, which steerably carries a front fork rotatably mounting the front wheel and pivotally suspends a power unit that drivingly connects a rear wheel, also provides means for mounting a storage container for storing articles.
Motorcycles, such as that disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. Sho 60-169070, are known in which the storing of articles is provided in the vehicle frame structure between the seat and the head pipe that supports the front fork. However, because in motorcycles of the previously known type, the space for storing articles is disposed beneath the fuel tank with the fuel tank being located in the upper part of the frame structure the center of gravity of the vehicle is necessarily high to the detriment of vehicle operation.
Other disadvantages derive from locating the storage space below the fuel tank. For example, there is a potential inconvenience of soiling the stored articles when fuel is supplied to the fuel tank. Also, accessing the stored articles is difficult, particularly when the vehicle is located in a confined space, as, for example, in a crowded parking area, or the like.